


Tinier Fears

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Medical Kink, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex for Favors, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Sounding, Stalking, Stitches, Stranger Danny Stoker, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A collection of Tweet-sized fic written for The Magnus Archives. Watch out for smut and darkfic.Update:2 Peter/Martin, 2 Jon/Elias, 1 Jonah/Mordechai, 1 Elias/Rosie, 1 James Wright/Elias.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker, Elias Bouchard/James Wright, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Rosie Zampano, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas, Mordechai Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Kudos: 34





	1. Reliance (Jon/Elias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias stitches Jon up. Set during S2.

"A doctor would do this better," Elias says.

Jon watches as Elias stitches the wound on his hand, fascinated by his elegance. "I don't trust strangers right now."

"But you trust me?" Elias smiles, lifting Jon's hand up. "I'm honored."

Jon shivers as Elias kisses his knuckles.


	2. Dentophobia (Jon gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Jon goes to the dentist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Jon's childhood, after Mr. Spider.

The dentist is kind, talkative. His fingers are big in Jon's mouth, stretching his lips, their range wide. Jon grips the arms of the chair, shaking all over.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," the dentist says.

Jon can't stop thinking that he can't trust a man named Weaver.


	3. Haunted Dreams (Jon/Elias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias plays with sleeping Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, warnings for somno and noncon.

Even in sleep, Jon looks haunted.

Elias strokes his hand down Jon's body, over his chest, down his stomach, between his legs. He licks, rubs him, presses his own erection against Jon's thigh.

Every kiss means a nightmare. Elias can't stop kissing Jon.


	4. Out Of The Sun (Danny/Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finds sunflowers in his kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for incest and noncon, Stranger!Danny.

The sunflowers in Tim's kitchen are beautiful. Tim hasn't put them there.

Only one person knew he liked them. Heart racing, Tim tosses them out.

At night, he wakes up with a plastic hand over his mouth.

"That wasn't nice," Danny says, smiling. "I'll teach you gratitude."


	5. Go Fish (Peter/Martin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Martin go fishing.

It should be scary to be alone with Peter. It's not; there is silence between them, but it's light, easy. When the fish bites, Peter squeezes his shoulders and whispers support into his ear as Martin reels it in.

"Well done," Peter says, kissing his cheek. Martin feels warm.


	6. Penetrated (Jon/Elias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Elias do sounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, warnings for sounding and bondage.

Jon rubs the rod along Elias's slit before easing the tip in.

"Easy," he says as Elias strains against his bonds, both of them breathing heavier the deeper the rod sinks in. "You are beautiful like this."

The words are like magic: Elias relaxes.


	7. Favor To Ask (Jonah/Mordechai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah asks Mordechai for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, warning for trading sex for favors.

"I need a favor," Jonah whispers.

Jonah's hand is on Mordechai's thigh, slender and light, full of promises. Mordechai bites his lip, embarrassed that he's already stirring.

"Harlot," he says.

"That's harsh." Jonah smiles. "I'm the one who has to pay, here, after all."


	8. Teacher's Darling (Peter/Martin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin is Professor Lukas's favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, teacher/student, university AU.

Martin has never been a teacher's pet before.

"That's it." Professor Lukas pushes his fingers into Martin's hair, grips. His smile is warmer than during classes. "Good lad."

Mouth full of cock and, seconds later, come, Martin feels cherished.


	9. Overwhelmed (Jon/Elias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias overwhelms Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, noncon.
> 
> Words used for Jon's anatomy: Cunt.

"It's too much," Jon begs.

Elias smiles around Jon's cunt before driving his tongue deep inside him, making Jon spasm and gasp. Jon tries to yank his wrists free, but Elias grips them harder.

"Not at all," Elias says, and keeps going until Jon arches and cries.


	10. Keep Holding On (Elias/Rosie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the apocalypse, Elias has Rosie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Spoilers for TMA 192.

Rosie holds on.

Mr. Bouchard's hand is kind as he strokes her face, but the thrust of his hips is harsh, making her gasp. His eyes are closed, and she knows he is listening to the screams outside.

This is a monster she's embracing.

Rosie holds on.


	11. Dignity (James Wright/Elias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do we say please?" James asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, daddy kink. Spoilers for TMA 193 (sort of).

"Please," Elias pants, flushed.

Draped across Elias's back, cock rubbing against Elias's arse, James kisses his neck.

"How do we say please?" he asks.

Elias is supposed to have dignity.

"Please. Daddy."

But the truth is, he never did.


End file.
